


Caim

by iuliusgold



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Gardner Diamond Syndrome, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuliusgold/pseuds/iuliusgold
Summary: An impulsive Wonwoo decides to work for a publishing company, and not just any publishing company. It's Lee Jihoon's. And with a man like him, recruitments like this doesn't precisely come effortlessly; it always came with a hefty price tag.





	1. Peaches are for spring only

The moment the clock stroke 9:00, the alarm went off. Music pulsated in the room awakening every possible living creature - including Wonwoo. Waking up at this hour wasn't a problem; if you aren't drunk from last night. If it wasn't for his best friend, Soonyoung, experiencing the heartbreak of his life, there was no way he'd call shots.

All three of them; him, Soonyoung and Hansol - his roommate - guzzled two bottles of tequila last night. Their drinks didn't even end there. After finishing four bottles, Hansol, the youngest out of the three, unsheaths 3Litre Jack Daniels from his bag. The boy always said a way to heal a broken heart is _through Jack_. Wonwoo questioned what he meant by _through Jack_  until he realized it when he saw the whiskey.

This morning, Wonwoo woke up with a gut-clenching feeling in his stomach. His head was spinning; he could barely remember what happened last night. The memories of drinking from last night were too faint for him to remember. The only thought passing through his head is the two crashed for the night. Of course, they would. Hansol already implanted himself on the cleft of his couch and Soonyoung was, well - rolling over his carpeted floor.

No wonder he was chilly all night; his duvet was dragged on the floor, Soonyoung tugging on it as if his life depended on it. Wonwoo groaned when he tried to push himself up. Standing up to his feet wasn't easy as he thought. Avoiding his thumb sucking best friend on the floor, he tried kicking him lightly, rolling him over. God, Soonyoung's such a kid. This exact reason is why he doesn't want either of them to come over.

Both him and Hansol were a mess. A mess that literally needs a clean up after. They were a nuisance in Wonwoo's life. But last night was different. Soonyoung needed to let his heart out - that is, to get pissed. To Wonwoo, that was a sufficient and valid reason. Moreover, he was also stressed, so why the heck would he say no to a few drinks?

It isn't exactly a few drinks when he's struggling to walk towards the toilet. His ribs were throbbing; as if someone had knocked him out last night. Wonwoo stood in front of his toilet mirror, slightly lifting his shirt to take a slight glimpse of his rib.

 

"Good lord..." Wonwoo heaved a sigh when he saw the state of his left side. It's bruised and discoloured; a fist-sized hue of purple and green right on his rib.

 

Wonwoo shuddered, toppling his shirt out of his body. He tried to convince himself it's not what he thinks it is. That it's probably caused by excessive liquor. But a part of him knew it isn't merely the alcohol. This thing, the unexpected bruising is back again.

No, no, no. It shouldn't be. It did fade about three months ago. There were no traces of the same bruising for quite a while now.

 

_Why did it come back? God of all days why today?_

 

It isn't logical to blame it on the alcohol. Did you really expect fermented yeast and the blue agave plant to cause the agonizing clotting? Wonwoo's palms were pressed on the cold sink; stressing over the discolouration on his skin.

 

"Won-Woah! Shit! Sorry man I didn't know you were here. Wait, are you okay?" Soonyoung barged in the toilet without knocking, shocking Wonwoo - as always.

 

"Can you like, knock?"

 

Wonwoo reached for a towel to cover his body, but he couldn't. The discomfort rippled through his arms down to his back; making him crouch in pain. Soonyoung was quick to support him before hurling himself on his porcelain tub.

 

"Easy Won, I can give you a bath if you want," Soonyoung smirked, resting Wonwoo on the toilet seat.

 

"Please don't use me as your rebound every time you go through a break-up."

 

"I'm not, you know I'll always look after you. You're just _too_ cute to ignore."

 

Soonyoung knows the drill. Applying some sort of gel then wrapping the bruise with a white dressing. Out of all his friends, Soonyoung was the only one that knew about this 'condition' of his. Not that he was ashamed to tell anyone, he simply didn't need anyone to worry about him.

 

"I thought this was gone?" Soonyoung asked.

"I thought so myself. Maybe its.." Wonwoo's voice was faltering, as though the topic was too delicate and sensitive to talk about. It wasn't left unnoticed by his best friend. Soonyoung squeezes his hand firmly, stopping him from talking.

 

"We can talk about it next time. When you're comfortable. For now, you need to take a bath or do you want me to bathe-Hey! Not fair!" Wonwoo pushes him out of the toilet and locks the door shut.

 

"You're the one that needs taking a bath Soonyoung, you stink!"

 

From inside, he couldn't help but laugh at Soonyoung's protests on the other side. They may have this love-hate fraternal relationship, deep down inside, Wonwoo was thankful to have someone like Soonyoung.

Like any other young adult, Wonwoo loved contemplating in the shower. The pent up midnight thoughts to the least complicated ones. One of which was Soonyoung, acting as if nothing happened after his break-up a day ago. Wonwoo's surprised and somewhat proud of Soonyoung looking sober this morning - though he did smell like booze and sweat. He's handling the whole moving on thing better than he did in his previous break-up.

It's rather peculiar how Soonyoung had no withdrawal symptoms or a sense of loss. Perhaps is ex wasn't precisely worth crying for. For what it's worth, Wonwoo's a hundred per cent sure his best friend will be able to find himself a new boyfriend in no time. Random thoughts stewed in his head; one out of many troubled him. His bruises.

Whenever the water sprayed onto that part of his skin, he couldn't help but groan. They were unsure of what caused this bruising; like wild shrooms, it appears out of nowhere. Without warnings, the purplish blemish emerges on his skin. Digging inside his muscles down to his bones.

Wonwoo used the silver shower head to see his tender patch on his side. He tried touching the sore area, solely to check if it subsided. But it didn't. The abrupt movements caused more bruises to his chest region. This time, the pain was more excruciating.

 

_God dammit. It really had to be today._

 

After rinsing out, he raised his hands forcefully. The pain was crippling him down. This is the part he hated the most. It intensifies when he's doing something. In this case, taking a bath. What pisses him off is when the bruises decide to arise during emergencies - going to work, treating your broken-hearted best friend and even at work.

Towel drying himself delicately, Wonwoo managed to get dressed without increasing the bruise count. He draped the towel over his wet hair, ruffling it through his drench locks.

When he came out of the toilet, the two boys greeted him with worried looks on their faces. Wonwoo already knew Soonyoung's loud mouth blurted it all out to Hansol.

Wonwoo sighs profoundly. At some point, he knew the boy knew about his bruises. Hansol always knew about the bruises thing, but Wonwoo didn't include him into the list of people who knew. The reason is, Hansol never saw it with his own eyes.

 

"It's just a bruise, I'm not dying."

 

"But you need to rest!" Soonyoung trails behind him.

 

"Yeah hyung, you're not in good shape I'm sure your work will understand," Hansol added.

 

Yes, he wanted to take a day off. Yes, he wanted to rest. Yet his responsibilities in life were towering. There is a need to provide for himself; to pay bills and such. Stopping him from walking any further, Wonwoo turns to face him.

 

"Won, I'm just worried. Are you really sure you'll be fine?"

 

Wonwoo moistened his lips and nodded. It's not like this thing never before. He's pretty sure he can handle it all alone.

Right before Soonyoung and Hansol leaves, they stop in front of Wonwoo's bedroom door. They both knock on his door to get his attention.

 

"Call us if you need anything hyung." Hansol stretches out a hand for a hi-5.

 

Soonyoung just stands there gesturing with his fingers as if punching buttons. Mouthing - 'check your phone later, love you.' - waving him goodbye.

Not long after the two left, he then drives himself to work. Work isn't really the work he studied for. He's working at a cafe near a business district. It's been his part-time job since he graduated from college. Yup, his ass is currently unemployed and is attending grad school for his Master's.

To say the least, Wonwoo's been struggling to get a proper job. Various publishing companies he's applied for expected a lot more from him. Some of them didn't like his writing style. Others just preferred those who graduated from prestigious universities; when there isn't supposed to be hierarchies in education and in a workplace.

But he's more than grateful to have a job that keeps him pre-occupied other than grad school.

The cafe was always bustling with people. It's only 11:00 AM, yet his other colleague, Chan, the youngest of them was already hustling. Alternating from serving people and back to the tills to take orders. The boy, of course, doesn't miss his regular greeting, every time Wonwoo starts his shift.

 

"Oh, Hyung! Good Morning!"

 

"Morning Channie~"

 

Ever since he's met the boy, he's always been so fond of him. He's the only boy Wonwoo allowed to have this secret handshake with. They even modified the handshake with that new trendy dance step 'the woah'.

 

"You never include me in those handshakes." One of the bartenders, Seokmin, said with a huge pout on his face.

 

"Hyung, it's not that we don't include you-"

 

"Seokmin, you're just plain dumb." Wonwoo finished what Chan was saying.

 

Chan failed to stifle a chuckle and bursts out in laughter, agreeing to what Wonwoo said. They've always bantered together; Seokmin being their usual target. Least to say it, Wonwoo liked being around the younger boys. Although he wouldn't admit, he's grateful to have such beautiful souls around him in his boring life.

Wonwoo began his shift by clearing the tables and wiping them with a clean cloth.

 

_Filthy businessmen, acting all prim and proper. But they couldn't even throw their own shit away in the bins._

 

These types of customers Wonwoo despised the most. Apart from those customers who customize their drinks, these people genuinely made him curse the hell out of them. He and the two boys made a long list of those customers who made their lives a living hell when working.

There was one that they called Steven. It was just sensible to call him Steven when he's been hoarding their Stevia's stacked in the mini stall. None of them couldn't prevent him from bagging sweeteners. Their manager said it was his right after all.

Fortunate enough, for the past few minutes since Wonwoo started his shift, there hasn't been a prick head that came in. Till Wonwoo overheard Chan getting into a heated argument by the tills.

 

"What do you mean you don't have peach? I've always ordered peach! Do you even know who's this order for?" A tall bronzed boy in a checkered blazer argued, causing enough commotion to himself and Chan.

 

"S-Sorry sir, the Peach parfait is only available in our spring drinks. And it's already summer." Chan tried to calm the customer. But he wasn't having none of it.

 

"You clearly don't know who's this for don't you?" The man hissed. "Where the heck is your manager? I need to talk to him or her and not some stupid assistant."

 

No, no one disrespects them like that. Especially not some arrogant, silver-spooned secretary like he is. Wonwoo lightly pushes Chan away from the till to face the problematic customer.

 

"If he's stupid, then why is it hard for you to understand that it's only available in spring? Check your calendar, June 21st? It's already summer, in case you forgot, sir."

 

It's their first time to encounter this type of customer that argued with them on the spot. Their regulars would just hiss or roll their eyes at them, unlike this one. This one is purely despicable.

 

"My boss loves that Peach parfait. It's the only flavour he can drink. This is a two-way situation, you make the drink then I pay you. I would've paid you extra if you didn't flex your sassy ass here."

Wonwoo's grip on his thigh stiffened. He knew a bruise would be there a few minutes after. But he couldn't care less anymore. All he wanted was to pin this asshat down. Except before he could, someone from behind already did. The man was shorter, a bit lean and had milky white skin.

The taller man was shocked when he plummeted on the floor. He pushed himself up to see who knocked him out. Like a frightened little puppy, the bronzed boy clasped his hands in front of him and bowed respectfully to the shorter man.

 

"Jihoon, I m-mean Mr Lee."

 

They couldn't help but giggle when they heard him stuttering. As if he was suddenly instilled with fear upon seeing that Jihoon guy.

 

"I told you I needed a drink Mingyu, and you're out here harassing employees. You embarrass me."

 

 

Jihoon fixes his sleeves and walks up to the till where Wonwoo was still standing.

 

"I'm sorry for my secretary's behaviour,"

 

He snaps his fingers as an indication for his secretary to grab a small notebook in his blazer's pocket, passing it to him. Jihoon flicks through the booklet and retracts his pen, preparing to write something down. The next thing that came out of his mouth enraged Wonwoo. He thought he was different from his secretary.

 

"How much is your friend?"

 

It's hardly surprising why Mingyu acted that way. He clearly learned it from his boss.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Right, let me re-phrase, how much are you?"

 

It crushed Wonwoo's pride. This Jihoon boss man was more self-centred than his secretary.

 

"The drinks are for sale, not me nor our staff." Wonwoo's grip got tighter, causing the forming bruise to grow more sorely.

 

"For a minimum wager like you, I appreciate how ungreedy you are. C'mon I'm sure you want some sort of payment."

 

Jihoon flipped his little booklet, giving Wonwoo a clear view of the design. Or perhaps a symbol of his company. He squinted his eyes to read what was written underneath the 'LJ' logo. 

 

LJ Publishing Co.

 

_So this prick is the owner of a publishing company?_

 

The more they stall, the longer the queue was getting. Customers were complaining - entirely caused by the contemplating Wonwoo - about the slow service. Wonwoo could hear Chan asking him to hurry up and fix the problem. And his sudden impulsivity did.

 

"Hire me," Wonwoo said. "You do own a publishing company, I graduated with a Literature degree. I'll be one of your authors."

 

Upon hearing his proposal, Mingyu grumbled to disagree with him. Persuading his boss not to listen to Wonwoo. Jihoon raises his hand to stop Mingyu from whispering to him. The corners of his lips gradually rose. Reflecting how he liked the idea presented to him.

 

"Alright. Give me your phone."

 

Without thinking, Wonwoo pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jihoon. After pressing a few buttons on his phone screen, it was followed by a vibration in his pocket. Jihoon's skin lightly brushes onto Wonwoo's, creating a tingling sensation in his body when he returned his phone.

 

"There, I saved my number. I'll text you later, Wonwoo." Jihoon grins.

 

The two left him stunned; he couldn't believe what happened, just happened. Is it real? Is he now officially employed? Wonwoo pinched himself for reassurance that all of this was true.

 

_Ouch. It is real._

 

Yet there's still something that troubled him. Out of pure curiosity - and dumbfoundery - a questioned crossed Wonwoo's mind.

 

How the hell did Jihoon know his name?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chwesnut)
> 
> oof here we go, i hope you'll like this i'll surely finish this one!!!


	2. Family issues

tiger_ksy (5:00 PM)

 

hi won

 

tiger_ksy (5:00 PM)

 

i love u won

 

tiger_ksy (5:01 PM)

 

i'll always be here for you won

 

tiger_ksy (5:02 PM)

 

can you like reply with at least a period to know you're ACTUALLY reading my messages

 

tiger_ksy (5:03 PM)

 

OMG NO I'M KIDDING PLS DON'T JUST REPLY WITH A PERIOD PLEASE TELL ME URE OK WITH THE ACTUAL WORD 'OKAY' OR LIKE PLS BE DESCRIPTIVE.

 

jeonww (5:05 PM)

 

.

 

tiger_ksy (5:06 PM)

 

i hate u.

 

It doesn't take a minute for Soonyoung to call him. When Soonyoung calls, he initially ignores it. Then he keeps calling. Then leads to chains of texts asking 'have you received my calls?'. Minutes after, he shows up at Wonwoo's house. If he's not there, he'll go to the cafe. Then probably to the bench where Wonwoo eats his lunch. In short, he'll pull off every stunt just to get Wonwoo to reply to him.

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Won, we say 'hello?' when you answer the phone."_

 

_"Not to me. What do you want now?"_

_"Nothing much, I want to know how are you and you know the bruises."_

 

Right, his bruises that's reached his left thigh. Great. Just great. Wonwoo never liked lying - nor even the thought of doing it. But a little white lie wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it? He just didn't want Soonyoung to worry about him.

 

_"I'm fine, like what I told you I'm not dying."_

 

Like always, Soonyoung wasn't convinced. The Bruises - as far as he could recall - were Wonwoo's nightmare. The sleepless nights, the midnight cries and the constant rush in the hospital. Soonyoung experienced those when he took care of Wonwoo. The boy knows it wasn't easy. So Soonyoung, ever since, has every reason to be paranoid. He doesn't want to lose Wonwoo. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

 

_"Fine. I know I'll never win but please just consult a doctor?"_

_"I can manage Soonyoung."_

 

Wonwoo heard Soonyoung complaining in the other line. Scolding him about his bruises. The bruises aren't supposed to be taken lightly. Especially when he knows the root cause of his condition. But apart from this, there are _more_ things to be concerned about. Like the Jihoon incident.

 

_"Soonyoung I promise, I'll be going once I've..umm...fixed my employment."_

 

The anxiety in his voice was evident. Was it even right to call it employment? Bollocks. Pimping someone looked more professional than what happened.

 

_"Employment? I thought you worked at the cafe?"_

_"Someone hired me a while ago. At the cafe."_

 

Soonyoung cracked out when Wonwoo said _'At the cafe'_. Let's face it. Soonyoung wasn't the best student, but at least he's not naive. No one would hire someone without proper credentials. Not even a barista like Wonwoo.

 

_"And he believed you without checking bona fides?"_

 

"I said it with certainty. So what's not there to believe?"

 

"If I could remember, you're the one who graduated with a degree. But I didn't know you were this dumb."

 

Perhaps he is. The degrees don't count when you're spontaneous. There's no blaming him to act impulsively. Apart from the commotion Jihoon and his secretary caused, Wonwoo was also driven by panic.

The thought of being unemployed for almost a year terrified him. All he wanted is to write. Publish books with his own name on the front covers. And like a blessing in disguise, when Jihoon pulled out that small cheque book, that's when Wonwoo knew it's his chance.

 

_"If you're going to work for some famous dick of a publisher, why don't you just work for your brother?"_

 

_Oh good god, not this again._

 

This wasn't a debatable subject. Anything related to this context shouldn't be spoken of. Soonyoung knew that. Well, the boy has got a lot in his mind, to begin with. So there's no room to blame him otherwise. Quickly realising what he said, Soonyoung took it back before Wonwoo could react.

 

 _"Oh shit sorry Won..."_ Soonyoung trails off as if waiting for the right time to continue his sentence.

 

_"Just say it Soonyoung."_

 

The other line remains silent. Yet, of course, Soonyoung wouldn't be able to hold it in for more than 50 seconds. In the end, he spat it all out.

 

_"Dammit, okay I know whenever I tell you this you'll get mad, but honestly? Won your brother, your family is well-off. Not just that, they're like the Carringtons rich! You're literally right there waiting to be spoon fed. I'm just wondering why you're wearing out yourself for a minimum wage job when you could be sitting in your own office, with your feet up and enjoying freshly squeezed milk from a cow in Switzerland."_

Not that it's impossible to get a 'freshly squeezed milk from a cow in Switzerland'. Its the fact that Wonwoo liked the simple life. Besides, he loved being independent. Being non-reliant gave him a better perspective on life. Wonwoo always believed that money that you worked hard for was far better than the one you're born with.

 

_"I don't want that life Soonyoung. I don't want to complicate my own."_

 

_"Whether you like it or not, it's already complicated. You're already struggling now can't you see that? Now you even trusted some guy in a suit saying he's a columnist."_

_"Publisher."_ Wonwoo corrected him.

 

 _"Publisher, columnist, magazinist whatever."_ Soonyoung takes a deep breath before continuing. _"If you don't want their life, then be smart."_

 

Wonwoo couldn't believe what he's hearing. Is Soonyoung actually telling him to be smart?

 

_"Not that you aren't, but you're skipping the biggest feast here."_

 

_"And that is?"_

 

_"Your name. Your surname to be exact. Use that goddammit. It's more useful than the coupons you gave me."_

 

Truth is, he never used his new surname after his mother re-married. All because of again, his love for the simple life. His stepdad attracted a lot of attention and the name that came with him. Apart from that, Wonwoo had a whole other reason not to. And it isn't just a simple reason as anyone would think. To Wonwoo, until today, it's always going to be a hard pill to swallow. As much as possible, the fewer the mentions of the surname or his stepdad, the better.

 

_"Whatever. Where the hell are you anyway?"_

_"Nowhere."_

 

Wonwoo couldn't help but smirk Soonyoung immediately said 'Nowhere'. It's his keyword for: _'I'm about to get laid, I'm going to end the call soon.'_

 

_"Oh wow, he's moving on. Wow, he's a new man. Wow, he's getting filled tonight."_

_"And you sound so sad, don't you think you need to get some for yourself too?"_

Wonwoo grunted. Hell no would he want to get laid when he's got bruises to worry about. Unlike Soonyoung, copulation isn't an answer to any of his problems anyway.

 

_"Shut up. I'm ending the call. I hope you won't fucking walk for a week or two. And don't go to my apartment when your new boyfriend breaks up with you."_

 

-

A summer afternoon stroll at the park in his break was Wonwoo's favourite. The tranquillity of the park relaxed him. Wonwoo preferred eating here than in the cramped staff room at the cafe.

The park wasn't much, but it entertained him. All those squeaky sounds from the babies' tiny shoes, to dogs that regularly chase their frisbees and tennis balls, are thrown across the park.

These were way better than seeing Seokmin and Chan start their dance battles with Seungkwan - a weekend staff, more of Chan's best friend - during their breaks. At least here, he can focus on himself. But today wasn't the day to focus on just him. There were countless things in his head. Two, in particular, is caused by Soonyoung. First employment and second, employment under his brother or the publisher next door - Jihoon.

How bad is it anyway? For starters, the guy seemed legit. The whole suit and secretary agenda? God, he bought that. Especially when he pulled that cheque book with his logo on it? Yup, Wonwoo was sold. But after that phone call with Soonyoung, it made him realise something. In which, Wonwoo always hated to admit, but Soonyoung made perfect sense.

_He believed me without checking my credentials._

It's never been sketchy to Wonwoo until today. Maybe his best friend's right. If he does want to be out there, he should use his own family to sell him out. What's there to lose when his brother is only a call away?

Wonwoo clutches onto his phone to pull out his brother's number on the screen. There's nothing more than made his hands tremble in terror. Calling any of his family made him feel weak. It made him subservient to them. That's what Wonwoo hated the most. Hence, it's always been a hard pill to swallow. But he has to do what he should've done ages ago. Ask them for publication.

 

"Why does this have to be so god damn hard!"

 

Wonwoo brushes his hair aggressively.

 

He can't do it.

 

It's as if its a sin to ask them for any help. He knows the inclination of their name to him would bring credit to his works. There's no doubt that in less than a week, he'll be topping the list of the best authors. But looking at it now? Wonwoo would rather believe that this Jihoon guy hired him yesterday.

 

"Hyung, why do you have to be with them? Why did you let him do that to you? Hyung, I miss you so much..."

 

Wonwoo talked to his phone's home screen. It's him and his brother. He wiped his eyes and tilted his head back to diminish any signs of tears.

 

"I miss you too, Nonu."

 

A familiar voice from behind relieved the pang in Wonwoo's chest. He couldn't believe it. His brother was there. After so many months of not seeing each other, they've finally met again.

 

"Seungcheol hyung."

 

Wonwoo made his voice sound less excited than it was when he was talking to his home screen. Seungcheol chuckled to himself when he noticed how his brother's voice changed abruptly. But he understood. Wonwoo wasn't the type to express his feelings right away anyway. Well, perhaps to him and his family.

 

"How have you been?" Seungcheol asked, walking closer to his brother.

 

The other doesn't reply. Wonwoo continues idling, staring at his brother for a good minute.

 

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks him again. This time, he places both his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders.

 

To the older's surprise, Wonwoo pulls him for a tight hug. With one hug, there were enough, yet more words that couldn't express how much he missed his brother.

 

"Wow, a hug feels nicer when it comes from you."

 

Wonwoo realises he's been holding his brother for too long. In immediate action, he breaks the hug and straightens his clothes.

 

"How'd you know I'm here?" Wonwoo asks while they both sit on the nearest bench.

 

Seungcheol shrugs. "I've had my ways."

 

"You're weird," They both laugh. "so how are you anyway?"

 

"I'm okay."

 

Wonwoo hummed in response. A hum that isn't exactly pleased nor convinced his brother is as accurate as what he says.

 

"Do you ever wonder why I taught you how to lie?"

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Cause you suck at lying hyung."

 

His brother laughs and stays hushed. They caught each other's stares with underlying messages between their eyes. Seungcheol's eyes looked restless. His lips were quivering as Wonwoo's gaze deepened.

 

"Hyung, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything. What's up?"

 

"I want to offer you a job."

 

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. "You or _him_?"

 

No. There's no way in hell or earth his brother would offer him something without a catch. It's also impossible for Seungcheol to ask hastily without anyone commanding him.

 

"He wants to help us Won. He wants to help _you_."

 

"Then what? Be his whore like you hyung?"

 

There was no stopping him. If there's anyone whom he despised the most, it would be that person. He thought his brother would've felt the same. After all, both of them hasn't been the same ever since Wonwoo left to live on his own.

 

"Wonwoo-"

 

"What? Isn't it true? You don't have the guts to leave the house because you're still under the tips of his fingers."

 

"It's not like that Wonwoo, dad just-"

 

"I can't believe you could even call him dad after what he did to me, _to you_."

 

Wonwoo stood up, preparing to leave his brother. But the boy paused. He looked at Seungcheol again and saw a glimmer of hope in his brother's eyes. A pleading look was the last glance Wonwoo gave him. But it was no use, Seungcheol already decided. They still weren't talking in the same language.

 

"For a second, I thought you were ready to leave that life as I did. I thought you were going to ask me to work for you or at least be your partner in this. You and me, a team, again."

 

"Making that same choice isn't easy. You know that."

 

"How could I know? I never made a choice hyung. I left because I had to. Unlike you, you treat it like its a choice to continue your life with him. Like it's okay to be constantly abused by someone you call _father_."

 

It breaks Wonwoo's heart to leave his brother again, to leave him with their dad. Wonwoo can't decide for Seungcheol. Even if he wanted to, he can't force his brother out.

On the first place, it was a bad idea to run to them for help. Wonwoo took a few steps before pausing and clenching his knuckles.

 

"And hyung? I wouldn't take your offer anyway, because I have a job. I am an author. And let's be clear hyung, I don't need any of your help and never ever will I ask help from _your dad_."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chwesnut)
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sorry for the late updates i've been so busy with stan twt aaahhh


End file.
